


27. Catch Up:

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Child's Play (DBH 31 Fic Challenge) [27]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Adoption, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Because apparently it's annoying if I dont tag it, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Hank takes a Dad Quiz, M/M, Nightmares, Transgender Gavin, this one doesnt really have much of a plot sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Gavin and Elijah finally meet up after all those years for a chat. Hank decides to tag along.





	27. Catch Up:

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thenonehater requested Hank and Elijah meeting.

 

“You really sure you wanna do this…?” Gavin whispered, holding the now filled in adoption papers in his trembling hands. “Just… before you make the biggest mistake of your life.”

“Stop that.” Hank sighed, shifting as their waited in line at the City Hall. “You’re a good kid. You act like an ass but deep down, you’re not, and you’ve really been more open to accept it over the past few years. You’re intelligent, witty, one hell of an officer, and I ain’t gonna lie, you’re a handsome little shit.”

“Phck you…” Gavin muttered. Hank chuckled, wrapping his arm around Gavin’s shoulders.

“You’re a pretty good arm rest too.”

“I’ll shove that fucking arm right up your-”

“Next, please.”

“Hey, I wanna get this paperwork sorted.” Hank smiled as Gavin shoved the envelope up on the desk .The android behind the desk held a scanner over the paperwork before nodding. 

Technology had advanced, and Hank was grateful, or else they’d be waiting for a court date, and that’d take months.

“I need you both to confirm that you want to go through with the adoption. Please state your names and your confirmation.”

“I, Hank Anderson, confirm.”

“Gavin Reed, confirm.”

“Thank you. Your confirmation was recorded and filed. I just need you both to sign this.” The android held a tablet over the desk, the screen showing two blank boxes. Hank signed his name in the top box, then handed it to Gavin, who signed his in the bottom box and handed it back.

“Thank you. I will just collect your certificates.” She smiled, turning to the printer behind her.

“Hey, Hank? You don’t have any enemies who’re gonna kidnap me and torture me for ransom or anything, right?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Reed.” Hank chuckled. 

“Shame.” Gavin muttered.

“What about you? Any enemies who’re gonna use me?” Hank asked.

“None that I let live.” Gavin growled. Hank blinked.

“Here you are.” The android smiled, handing them a certificate. “It’s official. Congratulations.”

“Thanks, Miss.”

“Yeah, thank you.” Gavin breathed, staring at the certificate in his hands.

He had a Dad. A Dad who gave a shit about him and wanted him and did  _ this  _ for him… He had a Dad who stood up to his sorry excuse of a Father and said things Gavin never could; A Dad who didn’t see Gavin as shit on his shoe, but instead saw him as this… this decent sounding person… 

He had a  _ real _ Dad now.

“Come on, sappy git.” Hank chuckled, guiding Gavin out by the shoulder, who still stared at his certificate. “You still want me to drop you at Elijah’s?”

“Um… Yeah, but… would you stay?” Gavin asked. Hank frowned.

“Sure, but I can’t promise I won’t punch him in the face.”

* * *

Hank punched him in the face.

As soon as Elijah had opened the door, Hank had thrown a fist at the man, clocking the side of his face. Chloe had offered to take Elijah for medical aid, but Elijah brushed it off, telling Chloe he’d long deserved it. 

Now, Gavin sat nervously at the table, bouncing his knee as Hank and Kamski glared at each other across the table.

“Well… This is a good start.” Gavin muttered.

“Last time I saw him, he made my Son,  _ his  _ Son, hold a gun to a girl’s head and told him to shoot.”

“It was a test.”

“And then I find out he  _ left his own kid brother _ at the hands of an abusive asshole!”

“Hank…”

“No, Gavin, he’s gotta know that he was wrong!”

“I know I was wrong.” Elijah muttered. Gavin bit his lip.

“Hank’s my Dad.”

“What?” Elijah blinked, eyes flicking between the two.

“Hank’s my Dad.” Gavin repeated. “He adopted me.”

“He did…?” Elijah’s expression softened as he looked back at Hank. Gavin nodded, pushing the new adoption certificate towards Elijah.

“It’s official.” Gavin smiled slightly. Elijah scanned the certificate, nodding to himself before handing it back.

“I’m really happy for you, Gavin.” Elijah smiled, sincerely. “You’ve waited a long time for this.”

“Shut up…” Gavin muttered, face blushing from the embarrassment. “Enough with the fucking emotions, okay?”

“I need to do a Dad test.” Elijah stood, adjusting his glasses. Gavin slammed his head on the table in frustration. “Hank, what is Gavin’s worst fear?”

“His fucking pops.”

“Correct. But what is his irrational fear?”

“Losing his phone signal.”

“Correct.”

“What the fuck?” Gavin muttered against the table. "That's a rational fear!"

“Next! What is Gavin’s biggest secret?”

“Elijah!” Gavin cried, sitting up.

“He’s transgender.”

“How the fuck do you know about that?!” Gavin exasperated. “God!”

“Connor told me. And Richard.”

“Fucking androids!”

“Correct!” Elijah beamed. “Now… What is Gavin’s favourite word?”

“Fuck.”

“Close. It’s ‘phck’ but I’ll give you that.”

“Fuck off!” Gavin swore, but the word twisted into it’s usual ‘phck’ sound. Gavin scowled. “It’s not my fault I got the shit beat out of me every time I said it. Now my brain won’t let me say it properly.”

“Seriously?” Hank asked. “That’s why you can’t say fuck properly?”

“Shut up.”

"I'm gonna punch Xander's fucking eyes out his skull."

“Final question!” Elijah clapped his hands. “What is Gavin’s favourite movie?”

“Wall.E.”

“Hank.” Elijah crossed his arms. “You are Dad material. You know him well. You’ve earned the title of Gavin’s Father.”

“You fucking nerd.” Hank scowled. “Whatever, I don’t need your approval.”

“How’s Richard?” Elijah suddenly asked. Gavin shrugged.

“Okay, I guess.”

“I, um… Have a confession to make?” Elijah winced. “I sorta requested for Richard to be sent to your department specifically.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because… maybe… he was designed for you?”

“You made my boyfrie- I mean, I knew you made him, but you made him  _ for  _ me?” Gavin looked disgusted. “Is that weird?! Hank? Should I feel weird? Is this weird?”

“I dunno. I try not to think about this sort of shit.” Hank shrugged. Elijah laughed.

“I didn’t  _ intend _ for you two to date. I just thought you needed some company, a partner. Someone who could understand you.”

“Why’d you make him look like Connor!?” Gavin blurted, blushing furiously.

“That was for my own benefit, he’s so cute, isn’t he?”

“I’m done talking about this.” Gavin muttered before standing. “Where’s your posh ass coffee machine, that’s the only reason I’m here.”

* * *

The day wasn’t much more eventful. The three spoke of random things, mostly about Gavin and often about Richard.

The drive home was peaceful, considering Gavin had fallen asleep in the passenger seat, his arms crossed over in an almost pissed off position. Hank chuckled to himself.

If someone had told him that the asshole detective that swore at him constantly and made the same booze joke every time he left would become his Son, he’d have pulled out his pistol and aimed it at their nutsack.

But here he was, the same asshole looking small and fragile in his oversized hoodie, slumped in the front seat of his car, adoption certificate on his lap in pristine condition. He’d even asked Elijah for a frame for it.

“Hng…” Gavin whimpered, shifting slightly in his sleep. Hank shushed him.

“It’s alright, I’m here.” Hank whispered, reaching over to run his hand through Gavin’s hair. “I got you, you’re okay.”

Hank felt Gavin relax, sinking back into the seat as he clicked his tongue. Hank smiled fondly, moving his hand back to the wheel.

If he ever saw Xander Reed, he’d kill him with his bare fucking hands.

Or maybe he’d just punch him. That was a bit less illegal.

* * *

_ “Shh! Just open the door, Connor!” _

_ “Why are you putting him in your room?” _

_ “Because he spent the past few days on the floor. God, this kid is heavy… Right, there, nice and comfy.” _

_ “Where will you sleep?” _

_ “In the living room. I wanna keep an ear out for him.” _

_ “I understand. Goodnight, Hank.” _

_ “Night, Connor.” _


End file.
